1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oil burner for use in heating liquids and gases, for example. Thus the burner may be employed in a space heater in which a current of air is heated indirectly by the oil burner, or in a water heater in which water is heated by the burner through a heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garage workshops have in the past purchased large quantities of kerosene for use with heaters of the type described and yet at the same time have had to pay contractors to dispose of similarly large quantities of waste, dirty, sump oil which accumulates following servicing operations on vehicles involving oil changes.